My Two Flowers
by Mr. NSFL
Summary: What if in the academy Sakura and Ino had seen the mistreatment of Naruto and his real self, would it change their feeling about him from talentless idiot to friend, and maybe even further? NaruSakuIno, TenLee, ShikaTem, OCHina, AU, OOC, OC, Language, Dea


NSFL: Alright! Here we go on a new fanfiction!

Naruto: Yay! Dattebayo!

Sakura: Shannaro!

Ino: Yay!

Mikoto: Lets Rock!

NSFL: Right!

--

My Two Flowers

Chapter One: I'll be his Sensei!

--

It was one week from the academy students graduation when we see Naruto running from a mob of villagers.

"Get back here demon!" a villager yelled

"Stop so we can kill you!" another villager yelled

"Someone help me!" Naruto yelled in fear before tripping and being savagely beaten

"Ahh! What did I...sob..do to deserve this?" Naruto asked while choking on tears

"Don't trick us demon! You know what you did!" A villager shouted before kicking Naruto in the ribs, shattering them as he screamed in pain

Moments later ANBU arrived and restrained the group, some of the ANBU looked sympathetic to the boy, others had a hidden smirk under their mask as they saw Naruto, but one was outraged and furious. That ANBU picked the boy up and started for the hospital when he was stopped by some different ANBU

"Wolf, what are you doing with the demon, drop him so we can finish the job" A ANBU with a blue "S' down his mask said (we'll call him Sky) as he pulled a kunai

"No Sky, I won't let you harm this boy" Wolf replied

"Why! That demon deserves to rot in hell!" A female ANBU said (We'll call her Mai)

"The demon does, this little boy does not Mai" Wolf retorted before jumping off into the direction of the Hokage Tower with Naruto in tow

Five minutes later

Hokage's Tower

Sarutobi was doing some paperwork when the door slammed open with Wolf walking in with a wounded Naruto in hand

"Naruto!" Sarutobi shouted, concerned for his health, he snatched Naruto into his arms and got him to the medical room in the tower, where he quickly healed and bandaged Naruto.

After leaving the room Naruto was in, Wolf asked to talk to Sarutobi in his office.

"What the hell is wrong with this village!" Wolf shouted

"Sigh.. Mikoto this village has gone down hill since your dad died" Sarutobi explained

"Obviously! Why aren't they honoring Yondaime's wishes!" Mikoto yelled irritated as he removed his mask that had wolf ears on the top edges and a scar on the right side

"Mikoto, you don't have to pretend, this is a silenced room, no one can hear us" Sarutobi said

"Alright, why didn't they honor tou-san's (father) wishes" Mikoto said

"I have no idea, all I know that your brother is in danger" Sarutobi said

"I already know that! If it wasn't for me, he would have been dead ten minutes ago" Mikoto retorted

"True, that is why I want you to be a Jonin instructor, and be a instructor for Naruto and his two teammates" Sarutobi announced

"And who are his teammates?" Mikoto asked

"I was thinking of putting Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka on his team" Sarutobi said

"Ugh... fangrls, fine, fine" Mikoto groaned before putting his mask back on

"By the way Hokage-sama, don't tell Naruto I'm his brother, I want to tell him myself" Mikoto asked

"My lips are sealed" Sarutobi said as Mikoto smirked and left.

The Next Day

All of the students were sitting peacefully in their seats and the teacher started the lecture

"All right everyone. Today we will do a lesson on Genjutsu. Now does anyone know what Genjutsu is?" The teacher (not Iruka) asked

Sakura raised her hand

"Yes Sakura?" The teacher asked

"Techniques that use the chakra in the victim's nervous system to create illusions" Sakura answered

"Very good Sakura, now before we continue, does everyone have any questions?" The teacher asked

Naruto raised his hand so he can ask a question but the teacher would not have the "Demon" get any help from her.

"Uzumaki stop disrupting my class right now." she said in a loud voice.

"But I wasn't doing any thing I just nee…" Naruto didn't even get the chance to finish when the teacher yelled at him and threw him out of the class, which he left so not to get in any more trouble

Not many students cared the loud blonde was kicked out of class again, some even laughed at the poor boy calling him a "loser" and a "dead-last. But there were two that found what the teacher did to be unfair and harsh.

'_What was that all about? Naruto didn't do anything wrong, he was just trying to get some help_' Sakura thought with confusion.

'_What the hell was that? All he did was raise his hand to ask something and she threw him out like he's not supposed to be here._' Ino's angrily thought.

Sakura raised her hand and waited to be called upon and when she was she stood up to speak. "Sensei why did you throw Naruto out of the class? All he did was try and ask for help."

"Yea that was really harsh the way you just kicked him out just for raising his hand." Ino added in.

"Girls I will not have you disrespect me, and I will treat that little monster as I see fit, now sit down!" The teacher yelled.

"But that not fair!" Both Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Fine if you love the damned bastard so much go join him, get out of my class!"

Both Sakura and Ino rose from there seats and went to the door, but before they left a duel shout of "Bitch!" was heard.

When the two got outside they heard sobbing, they turned their heads to see Naruto sitting on the swing in the playground, tears streaming down his face

"Why does everyone hate me, why doesn't anyone stand up for me?" Naruto sobbed out

The two girls were shocked

'_Na-Naruto is crying_?' Ino thought

'_But he's a happy idiot. Why is he crying?_' Sakura thought

The two walked over to the sobbing boy and sat down next to him.

"Hi Naruto" Sakura said to the crying boy as she smiled

"Sakura-chan? Ino-chan? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he wiped his tears away, Ino blushing from the added suffix

"Well we stood up for you, so the teacher kicked us out" Sakura said

"I'm sorry" Naruto said sadly

"Don't be! We already knew what that lesson was about anyways! In fact if you want we can teach you what they were going to teach" Ino happily said

Naruto started to cry tears of joy

"Naruto? Why are you crying?" Sakura asked

"Because he never had anyone who loved him or showed him friendship" a voice said, the three looked to see Mikoto dressed in Jonin clothes with his sword on his back.

"Who are you?" Ino asked

"All will be answered soon, come with me to the Hokage's Office" Mikoto asked

"Okay" the three answered

Five minutes later the group arrived at the office and were in Sarutobi's office, Mikoto leaned against a wall as the three walked in

"Hi ojji-san (grandfather)!" Naruto yelled. The two girls smiled '_well at least he's back to his normal self_' they thought

"Heh heh heh, hello Naruto." Sarutobi laughed as he ruffled Naruto's hair

"Um, Hokage-sama, what are we doing here?" Ino asked

"Ah! Right. We need to tell you three things of great importance" Sarutobi said

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked

"Naruto, do you want to know why everyone attacks you and calls you a demon?" Sarutobi asked, Mikoto had a pained expression on his face while the girls gasped.

"Yes, why?" Naruto asked sadly

"You've all heard the stories about the Kyuubi right?" Sarutobi asked

"Yeah! The Yondaime killed it right?" Naruto asked

"Thats what you've been told, but it was a lie." Sarutobi said, the three students eyes widening

"In truth, Minato Namikaze also known as Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to seal Kyuubi in his newborn second son, you Naruto." Mikoto explained.

THUD!! was the sound of Naruto, Sakura, and Ino falling over unconscious, as Sarutobi carried the kids into a room to rest, the office door opened and in walked Kakashi Hatake in Jonin clothes also. Mikoto and Kakashi glared at each other as they walked towards each other.

"Hello Hatake, what brings you here" Mikoto asked with curiosity

"I came to personally pick a team for myself, and I'm going to tell the Hokage what my picks are" Kakashi smugly said

"Oh? And who are your picks Hatake?" Mikoto asked

"Well Nagashi (Mikoto is using a fake last name so people don't know he's a Namikaze) I picked Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno". Kakashi said

"Oh, and why do you pick those three?" Mikoto asked

"Well I'm going to personally train Sasuke, and use the demon brat as a punching bag for him and I'm going to get Sakura and Sasuke together, the Uchihas need to grow and Sakura is a raving fangirl, so why not?" Kakashi said

"Oh! Thats too bad." Mikoto mockingly stated

"What are you talking about Nagashi?" Kakashi asked, angered by the mocking

"Well I already confirmed my team of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Ino Yamanaka with the Hokage" Mikoto said in a "matter of fact" tone.

"What! But Sasuke needs someone to breed with and someone to punch around so he can achieve his goals! Who am I going to replace them with!" Kakashi yelled

"Beets me, but its not going to be those two, now get out of my face you smug elite ass!" Mikoto yelled at Kakashi.

Kakashi was getting angrier by the second "Don't you dare insult my superior talents Nagashi!" he screamed

"If you were so superior Hatake, then why was I your superior officer, Hm?" Mikoto questioned

That did it, Kakashi charged Mikoto and threw a punch. Without even looking, Mikoto blocked the punch and threw Kakashi through the door.

Kakashi ran through the door and was about to throw another punch when Sarutobi's voice filled the room "Thats enough!"

The two stopped fighting to see Sarutobi in the doorway, angry looking

"Hokage-sama, hello!" Kakashi said

"Kakashi, why are you here?" Sarutobi asked, still angered from the two fighting

"Well Hokage-sama, I was going to request a team" Kakashi said

"Of who Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno" Kakashi stated

"Request denied" Sarutobi flatly said

"But why?" Kakashi asked

"Naruto and Sakura are already on a team led by Mikoto here" Sarutobi said as he patted Mikoto on the back

Kakashi's face scrunched up in rage and he stomped out

--

Three Hours Later

Naruto woke in a daze and saw he was in a recovery room

_'What the, where am I?'_ Naruto thought, the door opened and there was Mikoto

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"My name is Mikoto Namikaze, the first son of Minato Namikaze" Mikoto said

"Oh, thats awesome! Wait a minute?" Naruto said, suddenly Mikoto's earlier words replayed in his mind

_"First son of Minato"_

_"Newborn second son, you"_

"You and me.. are... are"

"Hai, brothers" Mikoto answered

"I have a nii-san (older brother)!" Naruto yelled out before enveloping Mikoto in a hug, the noise causing Sakura and Ino to wake up

"What's going on?" Sakura drowsily said

"Sakura-chan! I have a nii-san!" Naruto shouted happily as he pointed to Mikoto

"Heh heh heh, that is two of the three things that I wanted to tell you three" Sarutobi said as he entered the room

"What are you talking about Ojji-san?" Naruto asked

"The last thing is that you three will be put on a Gennin team together next week and Mikoto here will be your sensei ." Sarutobi announced

"YAY!! My nii-san is my sensei!" Naruto cheerily stated

"Now I will also be training you three in techniques, especially you Naruto, since you were denied certain knowledge" Mikoto stated

"Datteybayo! I'm going to become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto shouted

"Yatta!" the girls also shouted

"Also, Hokage-sama, I'd like you to reveal the truth of my and Naruto's identity. Let them know the one they've been scorning is the son of the greatest hero of Konoha" Mikoto asked

"Alright, I can do that" Sarutobi answered

"Arigato" the four responded before leaving

--

NSFL: Here is the first chapter done!

Naruto: Alright! (does a funny dance)

NSFL: Well that was weird! The next chapter is: The Next Week! Graduation and Naruto vs Mizuki!

NSFL: Stay tuned and don't forget to R&R!


End file.
